


Damn Ice Cream!

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace feels sick, M/M, Simon takes care of Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “What is it?”“Ginger ale, I know you don’t really like this but the bubbles will help you. Drink it slowly.”Jace reluctantly took the glass and took a careful sip, grimacing when the liquid touched his tongue. He finished the glass, making a face at every sip. Simon chuckled at every faces Jace made, thinking his boyfriend was being ridiculous.





	Damn Ice Cream!

**Author's Note:**

> Kelsey asked for jimon + “simon my tummy hurts" so here it is, it's short and hopefully you'll think it's cute.

Jace walked in the living room, holding a hot water bottle over is stomach and plopped down on the couch next to Simon. 

“Are you okay babe?” asked Simon, concern apparent in his voice.

“No, my tummy hurts and I don’t know what to do.”

“C’mere” said Simon as he lifted his arm for Jace to nestled against him.

Jace closed his eyes and Simon resumed the movie he was watching. He carded his fingers gently through Jace’s hair, checking if he was feeling better every five minutes.

“Do you want to go to bed?” questioned Simon after an hour and Jace nodded.

Simon closed the tv and helped Jace up.

“Go to bed, I’ll join you in two minutes.”

*

Simon came back to their bedroom and found Jace laying face down on the bed, whining and still holding the hot water bottle close to his belly.

“Here,” said Simon when he joined Jace on the bed, “you should drink this.”

Jace turned around and eyed the glass suspiciously. 

“What is it?”

“Ginger ale, I know you don’t really like this but the bubbles will help you. Drink it slowly.”

Jace reluctantly took the glass and took a careful sip, grimacing when the liquid touched his tongue. He finished the glass, making a face at every sip. Simon chuckled at every faces Jace made, thinking his boyfriend was being ridiculous. Simon took the glass from his hand and put it on the bedside table. They lay down on the bed and Simon put his hand over Jace’s stomach and started rubbing gently. Jace sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

“This feels great.”

Simon smiled at Jace even if he couldn't see him and dropped a gentle kiss on Jace’s forehead. 

*

When they woke up next morning Simon’s hand was still rubbing Jace’s belly in slow circle. Jace looked up at Simon and smiled.

“You feeling better this morning?” asked Simon.

“Yes, thank you for last night. I know I was being a big baby but I don’t know what to do when I feel sick.”

“What happened for you to start feeling sick? You were okay after dinner.”

Jace blushed and tried to avoid Simon’s eyes.

“I uh, I may or may not have eat ice cream" answered Jace, his voice little.

“Jace!” exclaimed Simon, “you can’t be serious, you know you are lactose intolerant!”

“I know, but ice cream is so good and I could not resist.”

“You are an idiot.”

“But, I’m your idiot, right?”

Simon laughed and kissed Jace on the side of his head.

“Yes, but next time don’t count on me to take care of you.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
